Patient transport apparatuses facilitate care of patients in a health care setting. Patient transport apparatuses comprise, for example, hospital beds, stretchers, cots, wheelchairs, and chairs. A conventional patient transport apparatus comprises a support structure having a base, a support frame, and a patient support surface upon which the patient is supported.
In some cases, a patient transport apparatus is needed to transport a patient to a hospital or other emergency medical facility in an emergency vehicle. During transport, it is desirable for the patient to be safely and securely restrained to the patient transport apparatus for their own safety and the safety of emergency medical personnel or other people within the emergency vehicle.
A harness system may be used to secure the patient to the patient transport apparatus. It is desirable for the harness system to be of suitable strength to withstand certain crash events. Conventional harness systems, however, comprise polyester webbing that may be difficult to clean when dirt, grease, body fluids, and/or other contaminants are trapped in the webbing. Typically, such harness systems are discarded once they reach an undesirable, soiled condition.
A harness system designed to address and/or overcome one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.